Levitation
Levitation is the magical ability to defy gravity and propel oneself into the air and move around. It is a weaker form of Flight, a power which this ability may eventually evolve into.season 4, Enter the Demon Usage There are a number of ways to use this power: *Rise off the ground for defensive or recreational use. *Rise off the ground and then glide to another destination. *Access agility and super strength in combat. *Focus on one or more objects, then have them levitate. *Touch or focus to make another being rise off the ground. *Touch a magical power to make it float in the air. Overview Control Naturally users can lift themselves off the ground through sheer act of will or by lifting both arms into the air. Phoebe mainly used it to dodge demonic attacks or mixed it with her martial arts skills, she also used it passively, in order to meditate. When she first received her ability, she was unable to control it properly as it was new for her. She was unable to move through the air without assistance, so Prue would use Telekinesis to maneuver her into the right direction. season 3, Once Upon A Time Overtime, and as her power grew, Phoebe required no assistance, and was able to accomplish this feat naturally, combining it more and more with her martial arts.season 4, Hell Hath No Fury Agility Agility is the ability to become very agile, heighten your reflexes, and amplify your speed. This skill is connected to levitation, and will allow oneself to defy gravity and manipulate their body into nearly impossible angles and positions to dodge and evade magical powers. Phoebe is very agile; this contributes greatly to her skills in hand to hand combat and enhances her chance of diverting demonic threats.The Season 3 episode Power OutageThe Season 4 episode Charmed Again, Part 1The Season 4 episode Hell Hath No FuryThe Season 4 episode Enter the Demon Strength The gradual growth of the power in strength will eventually allow the possessor to extend his/her levitation power to levitate things he/she is in physical contact with. The user level of strength can vary greatly, from just lifting a pillow for an extensive period of time, to lifting three people at once, for a short period of time. Phoebe found that she could extend her levitation powers to levitate other people and even objects, so long as she establish and maintain physical contact with them. season 6,Forget Me...Not and Love's a Witch One powerful display, was when Phoebe levitated a Orb-Shield which contained herself, her two sisters and Leo.season 9 comic, Issue 16 Variations of Levitation Rising Rising is the ability to lift yourself before or after you fall to the ground. This can happen on reflexAs witnessed during the courtroom battle in the Season 3 episode The Honeymoon's Over, however, it's really a skill; a user can master overtime.Made evident by Yen Lo in the Season 4 episode Enter the Demon One memorable user of this power was Yen Lo. He, like Phoebe, possessed the gift of levitation. While in Limbo, his gift was greatly enhanced, allowing him to rise after being struck down. Another user of this power was Phoebe, she also had this power because of her levitation. During a battle with the Source, Phoebe levitated horizontally and kicked him, she then prevents herself from falling to the floor by immediately lifting herself up magically.The Season 4 episode Charmed and Dangerous Gliding Gliding is the ability to rise up into the air, at an height chosen by the user, and journey forward to another destination without your feet ever touching the ground. This is aspect allow the user to travel through the air, essentially accessing a lesser version of flight. This ability is similar to Floating, although it can be used at any height. Only a few users can access this aspect of their power. Sigmund a teacher at magic school, could glide through the air. The Season 6 episode The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell However, he admits that levitation was not his favorite gift, as he was afraid of heights. Phoebe can glide through the air, but can only travel short distances.The Season 4 episode Charmed Again, Part 1 Leaping Another aspect of Levitation is Leaping. It is the ability to leap off the ground and through the air in a forward direction, reaching great heights and covering long distances, to journey to another destination. With leaps and jumps, you will have to make contact with the ground to continuously propel yourself in the air. These contacts will be rare, depending on how much distance you can cover with one leap and how far your destination is.season 6, The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell Banshees have the ability to leap, though it's unknown if they possess the full power of Levitation. Fighting 312px|right This power is a very powerful defense, allowing one to merely jump out of the way of a threat, rather it be demonic or human. The possessor can avoid demonic assaults and offensive powers, such as Energy Balls and Fire Balls. This power can also be used in an offensive manner, such as rising in the air and kicking an individual. It can also be used to barrage and whiplash your opponents. season 9 comic, Oh, Henry Phoebe Halliwell is able to apply both of these methods. While using Levitation in combat your blows will have a devastating effect, these powerful blows simulate super-strength and will send opponents great distances away whenever they are hit. Once this power progresses to that stage, it always stays in it's powerful state; even if it gets stolen by another being. Their blows will have the same destructive effect as the natural owner. Phoebe often relies on this side-effect of her power to wreak devastation on her opponent. season 6, The Power of Three Blondes Power developed from Levitation Flight The power of Levitation will evolve into flight. Users will then be able to rise higher in the air and travel at great speed. Premature advancements can happen, when a user enters limbo or if the user is shrunk to five inches or less. A shrunken Phoebe once pointed out that she can "kind of fly" because she is so small and light, suggesting that Levitation power has some connection to the weight of the user. Meaning the lighter you are the higher you go up, and the heavier you are the less you go up. season 4, Size Matters In the comic issue, Family Shatters, Phoebe gained the abilty to fly ultrasonically. Thus proving that her Levitation could and will advance to Flight overtime. Projective Levitation Projective Levitation is the ability to levitate objects as well as individuals into the air and have them float, by using the mind or by pointing a hand at the desired target. Ariel was the first and original owner of this power, before it was stolen by her familiar turn warlock, Shadow. season 3,PreWitched Before she was killed, Ariel was seen levitating a circle of candles as she meditates. This ability is also shown in Phoebe's alternate future, when she killed Cal Green. season 2, Morality Bites Indicating that Phoebe's power will eventually evolve to this point, allowing her to levitate objects and people with her mind. Simulating Levitation Telekinetic's can use their power to levitate themselves. This allows them to defy gravity momentarily, but does not allow sustained hovering. An example of this is Prue Halliwell, a telekinetic witch. Prue was seen levitating herself numerous times, such as the time when she fought the demonic wrestlers. During this battle Prue leaped into the air and kicked both of them in the face. Users can also land safely when falling/jumping from great heights, evident by Matthew Tate, who copied and used Prue's Telekinesis to jump out from her office window and land unharmed. List of Users Notes * Throughout all the sounds of the main powers (molecular immobilization, Telekinesis etc...), Levitation it the only sound to stay the same throughout the whole series. It is also one of the few to not change in physical appearance. * Phoebe's second and first active power; she levitates for the first time in the episode The Honeymoon's Over. * In Once Upon A Time Phoebe levitates on command for the first time (rather than as a reflex). * In Power Outage was the first time Phoebe was able to move sideways during Levitation, and glide short distances. In the episode The Fifth Halliwheel was the first time Phoebe was able to Levitate and glide backwards. * It is unclear exactly how this power is an natural advancement of Phoebe's Premonition power, possibly because it allows her to move above and see things from a different perspective, like she does when she has a vision. See Also * Flight * Agility * Floating * Hovering Reference }} Category:Powers